1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a convertible vacuum cleaner that can be operated in two modes, an upright type mode and a canister type mode. The present invention further relates to a convertible vacuum cleaner that can be stably and conveniently used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is an electrically powered cleaning device that lifts dust and dirt by suction generated by a motor or a fan. A variety of vacuum cleaners such as a canister type, an upright type, a stick type, and a handy type are used according to places that are to be cleaned. Among the vacuum cleansers, the canister and upright type vacuum cleaners have been most widely used.
The canister type vacuum cleaner can be effectively used in the case where the user intends to clean a place such as stairs or a closet with an obstacle. That is, the canister type vacuum cleaner has a nozzle connected to a cleaner main body by a flexible hose and/or an extending tube, thereby lifting dust and dirt by suction. However, the canister type vacuum cleaner has a disadvantage in that the user draws the nozzle as well as the cleaner main body connected to the nozzle by the flexible hose. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to manipulate the vacuum cleaner. Particularly, when the user intends to clean a relatively wide area, the quick movement is deteriorated.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner, since a nozzle having a rotational brush is integrally coupled to a cleaner main body having a motor driving chamber and a dust collecting chamber, it can be effectively used when the user intends to clean a wide area such as a carpet or a floor. On the contrary, the upright type vacuum cleaner is not effective in cleaning the cleaning area with an obstacle such as steps and furniture.
Considering the above facts, a convertible vacuum cleaner having the advantages of both the canister and upright type vacuum cleaners while solving the disadvantages has been developed. The convertible vacuum cleaner is converted into one of canister and upright type modes according to the cleaning area. Such a convertible vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,321.
The convertible vacuum cleaner has, however, a couple of problems as follows:
1. Since the structure is complicated, it is difficult for the user to manipulate.
2. Since a lower end of the cleaner main body is designed to be fixed on a support base, the cleaner main body may be damaged by being dropped from the support base when outer impact is transmitted to the cleaner main body.
3. Many parts are required to make the cleaner, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs.